the beginning of the end
by bfcat
Summary: Kagato is back and has joined sides with the U-TIC organization. Can the Tenchi crew help or will Kagato's first strike to the Kukai foundation be the beginning of the end?(Xenosaga ep.1 and Tenchi muyo)
1. NANI?

Disclaimor: Honestly people. If I owned Tenshi Muyo or Xenosaga do you REALLY think I'd waste my time writing fanfiction? Anways I don't own this or that so.uhh..yeah.  
  
A/N: Sup ya'll? Anywho I'm bored and I got a really strange idea for a Xenosaga Ep.1 and Tenchi Muyo crossover. It's an ..umm..interesting idea to say the least so e-mail me your opinions. And I also have an annoying habit of forgetting to update stories fast that I have on a website, so umm.it's probably updated faster on fanfiction.net if I forget.-_- Anyways hope ya' enjoy!  
  
"Teeeenchi! Aeka's being annoying again! Do something!"Ryoko whined as she wrapped her arms around Tenchi's neck. A fuming Aeka came down the stairs seconds later, and she nearly burst when she saw Ryoko smirking at Aeka and lovingly nuzzling a very nervous Tenchi's neck.  
  
"Rrrrr.why you...Get you hands off Tenchi-kun you monster!" Growled Aeka. Ryoko just stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Make me you prissy princess!" Ryoko said with a smirk on her face. "Tenchi would never let you hurt me, right Tenchi? Tell that prissy princess to move back to Jurai where she belongs!" Ryoko said. Tenchi quickly squirmed out of Ryoko's grasp around his neck.  
  
"Ohhh no Ryoko! I'm not getting into this stuff!" Tenchi said quickly as he sprinted to Washu's lab as an effort to run away. Washu looked up from her latest invention as she heard the crab bell thing ring. She turned around and was mildly surprised to see a frantic Tenchi.  
  
"..Something wrong Tenchi-kun?" she asked as she grinned knowingly. "Is Aeka and my daughter not playing nicely with you?" she asked jokingly. Tenchi just glared at her.  
  
".I just need somewhere to hide while Aeka and Ryoko fight some more, okay? I promise I won't hurt but PLEASE don't use me as ginny pig." Tenchi pleaded. Washu just grinned.  
  
"Oh please Tenchi. I'm working on a great invention right now. I'm too busy to experiment on you.for now anyways. Anou.could you help me?" Washu asked as she gestured toward a big machine that looked all too familiar to Tenchi.  
  
"Gaagh! It's that alternate reality machine! Why are you remaking that thing?!" Tenchi exclaimed. She just shrugged.  
  
"Tenchi, Tenchi, Tenchi. When will you ever learn? This machine possesses infinite possibilities! Maybe even gateways to other worlds! Don't worry! Nothing will go wrong! Mihoshi isn't in my lab right now, and I'M here! What more insurance do you need then the greatest scientist in the world here to make sure you don't screw up? Just look at the screen and tell me when you see a red line appear on the screen, k?" Washu asked sweetly. He just sighed in defeat and cautiously walked toward a big screen while Washu walked toward the machine. She did some adjustments here and there while Tenchi stared boredly at the blank screen.  
  
"Hmmm.anything yet?" She asked. Tenchi gave out a negative. ".Damn.,,,,ok what if I do this and this...hmm...anything?" Tenchi gave the same response. Then, to their horror they heard an all to familiar voice.  
  
"My my Washu. You have betrayed me by joining this filthy ningen and Ryoko. As well as the baka Jurians." An amused voice said. Washu quickly stopped what she was doing and growled while Tenchi looked arounf trying to find the source of the voice.  
  
"..Kagato." Muttered Tenchi as he continued to scan the area.  
  
"Kagato! Where are you?!" Washu angrily demanded. He just chuckled in response.  
  
"Why Washu haven't you figured it out yet? Oh well, let me give you a hint. I'm on a place called Pleroma. Have you figured it out?" He asked. Tenchi got a puzzeled look on his face while Washu quickly summoned her transparent computer and looked it up.  
  
"Pleroma?" Muttered Tenchi to himself trying to see if it signaled a bell. Washu just growled in frustration.  
  
"Damn't! I I can't find.." She trailed off as she realized where he was.  
"Kagato..You're in a different world, aren't you? There's no such thing as Pleroma is this Universe!" Washu exclaimed with a sudden understanding.  
  
"Hmph. So you've finally figured it out." Kagato's voice sneered. She and Tenchi both a got puzzled expression on their faces.  
  
"But how?!" Washu exclaimed.  
  
"It's easy. When the boy defeated me I deteriorated. I thought I was dead but to my surprise I found myself in this strange world. This world that is so full of deceit, treachery, conspiracy, pain, suffering, and death. Here I've found a ningen who understands my lust for the world.no for the universe!" Kagato said. "Heh. And I will take this world soon with the help of my new ally. The poor people. No Jurians and no Earth either. What hope do they have against me? I suggest you fix that machine soon, Washu. I plan my next target to be a place called the Kukai Foundation.." He said. Then, all was silent.  
  
".We have to do something! Hurry up and fix the machine so I can kick Kagato's ass!" Tenchi exclaimed, but Washu shook her no.  
  
"Iie Tenchi. It's too dangerous. Kagato has something planned. Something that could get you or everyone killed! I'm going to destroy the machine. It's not worth the risk." Washu said as she walked over to the machine's detonation button. She was quickly stopped by a hand grabbing her shoulder.  
  
"Washu! How can you say that?! The people there are powerless against Kagato. We have to help!" Tenchi exclaimed. But, once again Washu shook her head no.  
  
"I doubt it Tenchi. If the people are as powerless as Kagato says then he would've already destroyed them. I think.no.I KNOW he's planning something." Washu said grimly. Tenchi just shook his head in denial.  
  
"No!!.Anou..even if it were true.I would never forgive myself if I was wrong! We have to try, Washu!" He pleaded. The two stood in silence until Washu let out a long tired sigh.  
  
".Ok Tenchi. How about this, we go tell everyone about this and we vote, ok?" Washu asked. He nodded.  
  
"Good." She said as they both grimly headed toward the door. 


	2. UTIC representative

Disclaimer: I don't own crap.  
  
A/N: hello all. I didn't ACTUALLY expect this story to get reviews, so it's a big shocker when it does...Though I'm never one to question when something goes good.for a change..unless it's TOO good to be true. Anyways one of the reviews said I kinda..um.mixed the different Tenchi muyo and the OVA series. (I think) Truthfully.I've no clue what the hell the OVA series is..and I haven't seen the show in a few years! So, I remember the basics only. Mostly it was about how I kinda messed up Kagato's personality. Well, like I said.I have NO CLUE what the OVA series is. -_- Never have never will (more then likely). So, umm.If I get some people OOC sorry. And I will be mixin up the Tenchi Universe and Tenchi Muyo characters.That's all enjoy and please R&R!  
  
".Gaignun! WHY did you drag me from 2nd Miltia for some goddamned MEETING?!" Jr. growled as he followed Gaignun through the vast corridors of the Kukai Foundation. Gaignun just side-glanced at the scowling red head.  
  
"It's important, and they REQUESTED they see you." He said simply. Jr. eyed him suspiciously.  
  
".Who?" He asked as he ran in front of Gaignun to keep him from going forward and narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
"..A representative from the U-TIC organization." Gaignun said with a grin. Jr. looked at Gaignun slack-jawed.  
  
"What?! U-TIC?! Since when did they care for.meetings?!" Jr. exclaimed. Gaignun just shrugged and passed Jr.  
  
"Dunno. And, It's not just a meeting. It's a peace negotiation." He said. Jr. just glared at Gaignun from behind and ran to catch up.  
  
"Since when did THE U-TIC organization give a crap about peace?!" Jr exlciamed. Gaignun just shrugged again and the two walked in silence.  
  
"So, who's the negotiator or representative?" Jr. asked as he, once again, followed Gaignun from behind. The eldest looking man just shrugged.  
  
"Dunno. Mary and Shelley met him, not me." He said simply. Jr. just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Jeez. You're practical. Did it ever cross your mind that MAYBE it's some big spy trap?" The red head asked with an arched eyebrow. Gaignun just looked at Jr. from behind and grinned.  
  
"Yep. But what can I do?" He said. The 26-year-old (Jr.) sighed in exasperation and gave up.  
  
"It's time like these I PROVE I'm older.kinda." Jr. muttered under his breath. Meanwhile, back at the Masaki residence.  
  
"Tenchi! You're back form Washu's lab! Did you miss me, Tenchi-kun?" Ryoko cooed. To here surprise Tenchi just shrugged her off.  
  
"Ryoko" He said in a dead serious tone,"Now's not the time to play around. Get Aeka and Sasami.And Ryo-oki too. I'll hurry up and find Mihoshi, Grandpa, and Kiyone we'll meet back here, now hurry!" Tenchi said urgently. Ryoko just looked at Tenchi in confusion but nodded and teleported to Ryo-oki. Washu waited patiently for the others to come back, deep in her thoughts. ~I don't get it! Why would Kagato WARN us of all things?! Damn...~ She was startled out of her thoughts as she heard a familiar voice screech out a familiar name.  
  
"MIHOSHI!!!! You ditz! You crashed the Yugami AGAIN!!! HQ's gonna' kill me." Kiyona sobbed as she ran into the living room dragging a crying Mihoshi.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kiyone! Please don't hate me! Kiyone! Kiyone!?" Mihoshi tearfully exclaimed as she felt her partner let go of her and saw her walk towards Washu.  
  
"Washu, what's the big emergency?" Kiyone asked with an arched eyebrow. Washu just grinned mischievously at her.  
  
"Wait and see!!" she said in a fake cheery voice. Kiyone just shrugged and sat far away from a wailing Mihoshi. Finally Ryoko came back with a grouchy Aeka. Sasami and Ryo-oki came soon after while Tenchi and Katsuhito came last. She nodded solemnly upon seeing everyone in the room.  
  
"Okay, everyone, what I have to say is not easy. But.." She started as she explained of the message Kagato gave to Tenchi and her. Everyone in the room listened in shock, disbelief, and a bit of fear.  
  
".What?! That's impposible! How can this be?! Lord Tenchi KILLED Kagato! How can he be back?!" Aeka exclaimed. Washu just shrugged.  
  
"Dunno. For once, your guess is as good as mine." Washu said. Everyone stood in silence for a long while.  
  
".Washu, what is the Kukai Foundation?" Katsuhito asked trying to make sense of what was happening. She once again shrugged.  
  
"Same answer, Dunno." She said simply.  
  
"..What're we gonna do, Miss Washu?" Sasami asked as she petted Ryo-oki for comfort.  
  
"Well, I'M gonna fix the machine while you all be prepared! That's what!" She said with a grin. Then, to everyone's surprise, she left to her lab.  
  
"Master Gaignun! Little Master! The representative is in this room." Mary said in her southern accent as she showed them to the meeting room. They both nodded in thanks and quickly headed in. They saw a man with small glasses and long whitish hair.  
  
"Why hello there. I'm the representative, Kagato, from the U-TIC organization." He said with a grin. The two directors of the foundation nervously exchanged glances, both coming up with the same conclusion.  
  
..Something wasn't right.  
  
A/N: Here ya' are! Please R&R thanks! 


	3. info page

A/N: Okay, I realize my description of characters were vague, because I assumed people knew what Xenosaga(Ep.1) was. Since they don't I decided to do a "quick" characters page. You dig? So, if you already KNOW what Xenosaga is and the characters then skip this and read the next chapter!  
  
GOOD GUYS  
  
Gaignun Kukai, Sr./Nigredo: When I put a / in their name it means they have two names..or four in Jr.'s case. Anyways, Gaignun Kukai, Sr. is an important character. He runs the infamous Kukai Foundation, which has a bunch of nasty rumors flying around it. He's 22 years old. His real name (or I believe it is.) is Nigredo. Though, there's no proof about it, my guess is the truth will come out in the 2nd episode in Xenosaga. Now then, Gaignun is not human. He is a U.R.T.V. (Will be explained later.) He is also Jr.'s legal father, though not his biological. He looks his age with dark green eyes, a black suit, and short black hair.  
  
Gaignun Kukai, Jr./ Jr./ Little Master/ Rubedo: As you can see, this guy has LOTS of names. His main name is Jr. his real name is Rubedo. People who work in the Kukai foundation know him as Gaignun Kukai, Jr. and call him "Little master". He's the proud captain of the famous ship, Durandel. He too, is a director in the Kukai foundation. Though, he LOOKS 12-years old, he's really older than Gaignun Sr. at the age of 26(Though, he rarely acts his age. And not many people know of his REAl age). He has a hobby of collecting and reading books (which is considered strange), collecting guns, using his guns, and he has the ability to telepathically talk with Gaignun, and Gaignun can do the same. Jr. is a U.R.T.V. as well. He has short red hair, and is usually seen with his black coat. (That has a symbol on the back and is green inside. It also is too big for him) He and Gaignun have a startling resemblance.(If you see a pic of both of em' you'll see what I mean.)  
  
Shion Usuki/ Chief: Shion is 22 years old. She's the chief engineer in the KOS-MOS project and lends a helping hand in The mysterious Zohar Project.(Zohars will be explained later.) After having her late Boyfriend, Kevin, killed by the original model of a battle android named, KOS-MOS, she is terrified of lighting(She doesn't have fond memories of lightning) and holds heavy memories of the horrid day. She was also involved in the Miltian Conflict(explained later). She works with Vector's(Vector will be explain later) first R & D division. Which is where most top officials work. She has small glasses and long brown hair that goes to her shoulders. She also has a small brown braid that you can see on her right. She wears a female Vector uniform.(which is hard to explain so look at a pic. Of her.)  
  
Allen Ridgely: He is Shion's co-worker, and has a secret crush on Ms. Usuki. He's shy and a very careful person a worrywart to put it simply. He is second in command in the KOS-MOS project. He too, is in his 20's. He is tall with light brown hair and a male Vector uniform.(Once again see a pic. To see a male Vector uniform.)  
  
Jin Usuki: Although, Jin isn't a playable character..or mentioned much in the Xenosaga Ep. 1 he will play a part in my story. Jin, is Shion's older brother. He lives on 2nd Miltia and loves collecting and reading books. Shion thinks he's a good for nothing lazy bum. He loved to carry his sword "With a big grin plastered on his face. Don't you think that's weird?" (Shion said that) He tall with a navy blue kimono and long navy blue hair. He too, like Shion, has glasses. Actaully, if you look at the Kokoro Premier video you see Jin and Margulis dueling it out, and another seen of him talking with chaos on what I'm assuming is 2nd Miltia. Also, you see Jin praying to his parents over their grave as the Elsa crash lands on 2nd Miltia after Proto Merkahba and during the credits.  
  
MOMO: A 12-year-old female realian that is said to hold something called the Y data inside of her. Her "daddy" is the infamous Yoachim Mizrahi. She is a 100-series observational realian prototype. (Realians will be explained later) She is short with semi long pink hair. She has two yellowish things in her hair and wears a Japanese school girls uniform.(If you've seen Cardcaptor Sakura it looks like her uniform) And, ironically enough, she was made to look like Dr. Joachim's late dead daughter, Sakura. MOMO is short for Multiple Observative Mimetic Organicus. She dreams of becoming human.  
  
Ziggy/Ziggurat 8: Ziggurat 8 or "Ziggy" for short is a combat cyborg (Cyborg's will be explained later.) who was hired by the federation (explained later) to retrieve and rescue MOMO from the U-TIC(explained later) Org, in Pleroma.(** or you could Play the game to find out what Pleroma is.) He is 98 years old, but looks to be in his 30's. He has blue eyes and short slicked back blond hair. His upper half of his body, with the exception of his right arm, looks human. His right arm and bottom half is nothing but mechanical scrap metal. He has a blade that comes out of his right arm. He is portrayed as a stoic person, but cares deeply for MOMO. His dream is to be rid of his humanity and become a machine for reasons unknown.  
  
chaos: his REAL age is unknown. He looks to be about 16 years old. His clothes are difficult to explain, so look up a pic. of him. He has silver hair and translucent blue eyes. Personally I think he's god or something. You'll just have to play the game and see if ya' agree with me.or read the story. He's calm, cool, collective, and has a caring personality. He believes KOS-MOS has a "real" her somewhere insider of her.(you do see a glimpse of the "real" her during one of the movies right after you escape the Cathedral Ship, which is some gnosis.)  
  
KOS-MOS: Because She is so damned hard to explain about I'll just write what's in the mini manual about her and add my own snippets. A female armored android developed by the interstellar conglomerate, Vector Industries. She is comprised entirely of mechanical parts, but you'd never guess by her looks. "KOS-MOS" is not her personal name, but rather the name of the complete battle system designed to combat the Gnosis.(gnosis will be explained later.ok. If you see a ** symbol it means it will be explained later.) She looks 16 years old and has red eyes. She has LONG blue hair and a strange hat like thing in her hair. Once again look up a pic. If ya' wanna see her clothes too hard to explain. -_-  
  
Mary: Jr. and Gaignun's assitant and secretary. She is usually on board the Durandal helping "Little master" Blond hair and looks about 16 years old.  
  
Shelley: She is Mary's twin sister. The two can telepathically talk with one another and she is often seen with Mary on the Durandal helping "Little Master". She has long purple hair.  
  
Wilhelm: he looks about 14 years old and is the owner of Vector. His roles in things are yet to be known.. He has whitish silverfish short hair in a strange hair-do.  
  
Virgil/Ein Rugel: Okay, he's a bad guy AND a good guy.(-_-;;) So, I'll just classify him in the good guy section. Virgil was involved in the Miltian conflict like Shion. He was once a Lt. In the Federation's army, but was killed by KOS-MOS when Shion, Allen, and him were escaping the Woglinde. KOS-MOS shot him in the back because "He was in my way"(KOS-MOS said that) while Shion was about to get attacked by Gnosis. And now as Ein Rugel, he helps a guy named Albedo (**) escape from Shion and the others, but he also refers to chaos as "boss" later in the game.after he's killed. And not human cause he's seen standing on a ship in space in his black robes. He has A scar on the left part of his face and has short blond hair.(Much like Ziggy's hair do)  
  
Helmer: He's the prime representative of the autonomous state in the federation, Second Miltia(**). He's often seen giving Gaignun help when needed. He's a bald African American and very respected.  
  
Juli Mizrahi: yet another unsure if bad or good guy. She was Joachim's wife and MOMO's "mommy" though she doesn't seem to thrilled to be. She has semi long brown hair.  
  
Nephillim: A little girl who knows a lot. She is short and had LONG blond hair, a golden cross necklace, and a simple white dress. She is literally glowing gold. She helps Shion and the others confront their pasts and get ready for the future..  
  
Hammer: He's the navigator of the ship The Elsa. He looks a bit geeky, with his spiked sandy blnd haired and big glasses. He wears a peculiar outfit with a brown jacket and tan pants. I forgot what color his shirt is.-_-  
  
Tony: The Elsa's pilot. He is a lady's man, to say the least, but his piloting skills are outmatched, or so he claims. (MOMO piloted better than him when they first meet.) He has blondish hair (If you've seen Tidus's hair from FFX, it looks a LOT like that.) I forgot what his clothes look like too. Just look up a pic.  
  
Captain Matthews: the "proud" captain of the Elsa. He answers to no one except Gaignun, Jr., chaos, and sometimes Shion. He has a grouchy attitude and barely ever compliments anyone. (He says he hates Shion's cooking while he stuffs his face.) He always manages to keep Hammer and Tony inline, and will take you anywhere.if you pay him. He wears a red hat that says "Caution! I'm a boozer!" and has brown pants.I think. Just once again look at a pic.  
  
ENEMIES/BAD GUYS WHATEVER YA' WANNA CALL EM'!  
  
Albedo: Ah, Albedo. Did you know he was named Albedo because his hair's white? Weird huh? Anyways, he too, is a U.R.T.V. and surprise surprise he has a past with "Rubedo"(Jr.) And Gaignun. He went insane during the *Gasp* Miltian conflict. He has the power to steal ones consciousness. He calls MOMO "Ma' Belle Peche" Or my little peach and controls MOMO's sisters, the Kirshwassers. He is also Jr.'s "Dark half". So, I'm guessing he's 26..and he looks his age with short white hair and a weird white outfit with weird wings attached to it.(see pic for better detail)  
  
Kirshwasser: They, yes THEY, are MOMO's sisters.(there's HUNDREDS of em'! and the ALL look the same!!) They were jealous of MOMO because their "Daddy" Joachim Mizrahi only payed attention to MOMO. They helped Albedo trick Jr. and kidnap MOMO.even though Albedo juts LOVES taking them apart! -_-;;  
  
Margulis: the infamous ruler of the U-TIC org. He's old, ugly, and has a REALLY annoying voice. He and Albedo have made a temporary alliance, though he trusts no one. He is after The Zohars, Emulators (**) and the Y data as well, and if he plans on summoning U-DO(**) is unknown.  
  
Joachim Mizrahi: even though he's DEAD throughout the game. I feel he should be mentioned. He's an old guy who became insane because he immersed himself in science. He is also the one who released the gnosis upon the world and is GREATLY hated for that. And of course, he is Kirshwasser's and MOMO's "daddy".  
  
Pellegri: She is the second in command of the U-TIC. She has short blond hair and wears black.  
  
U-DO: There isn't much about .it. But, basically it is an energy beam that has a life. It is greatly feared among the world and once again, was released during the Miltian conflict. Ironically enough, U-DO is referred to as IT.^_^ And, they say he will come back to life,soon. For he feeds on the consciousness of those who wish to seek him or who wish to free him.  
  
OTHER CRAP YOU SHOULD KNOW  
  
Realians: They are synthetic humans made by Joachim Mizrahi. They are the ONLY thing the mad scientist is thanked for. Hell, they even have their own rights now! There're many kinds of realians. For example, military realians(They fight the gnosis and fight in wars), civilian realians(they help people), and 100-series observational realians(made specifically to fight the gnosis.)  
  
Gnosis: They first came 14 years ago during the Miltian conflict. Though, before the conflict they were seen, but rarely known of. They're made of Sodium Chlorine, or salt just plain salt. They are believed to have come from another dimension or something like that. They always come from outta' nowhere, and are transparent. People can't hurt em' when they're transparent. So, they use something called the "Hilbert Effect". It makes the gnosis physical, therefore, beatable. They seem to be hostile with humans only, and have a strange reaction with the Zohars, and something called the song of Nephillim.(**) When they grab a person, they usually turn white and explode into white chunks. Though, if person DOES survive and encounter with an gnosis, but was touched by one. They usually die a slow and painful death by turning INTO a gnosis. The only exception to that rule is Shion. I wonder why..  
  
Cyborgs: Cyborgs are ex-humans. Made during something called the life Recycling act usually organ donors who died during that time. They were made by a company called Ziggurat Industries, and are no longer aloud to be made. So, Cyborgs are considered to be relics.  
  
Kukai Foundation: The Kukai Foundation is a heavily armed foundation that is very well known for their businesses. They're close allies with Vector Corp. and 2nd Miltia. They were originally a secret Federation Government org. that was made to watch the U-TIC org. They still do, even though they are no longer with the Federation.  
  
Federation: The main government of the universe. They rely heavily on Vector Corp., though they'd never admit. They have big ego's and as Jr. puts it "they don't get off they're lazy butts to help people with the gnosis!" Also, it is believed the Federation has U-Tic spies within..  
  
Vector Corporation: A big business that specialize in weaponry and science. They make the A.G.W.S.(**) units and many other things people use. Like the U.M.N.(**).  
  
U-TIC Org.: This organization was established by Joachim Mizrahi himself as a science org. Later, after his death, Margulis took over and made it into the evil org. it is today. They are hell bent on "Lighting Man kind's will to create. Rekindling their consciousness" Tch, he's one to talk. Also, U-TIC is responsible for the mysterious disappearance of the planet, Ariadne.  
  
Song of Nephillim: Yet another invention of Dr. Mizrahi. This invention attracts the gnosis through a song that normal people can't hear. Tis a really pretty song, though. ^_^ It is disguised as a ship, and an invisible one at that.well until you blow up it's shields that is. The song also drives anyone who hears it, mad.  
  
Proto Merkahba: Yet ANOTHER invention by Mr. Mizrahi. Busy old geezer, huh? Anyways, this invention was another ship. It was specially made for making MOMO. This is where all the data from the Miltian Conflict was stored in. Also, the fuel is made out of Gnosis. Whoa. Handy way of killing them, though.  
  
Miltian Conflict: Now, half the story revolves around THIS! It happened 14 years ago on a planet called Miltia. Shion, lived there with her older brother, Jin, and her father and mother at the age of 10. Her parents were killed, but she and her brother survived. Jr., Gaignun, and Albedo were all friends back then. But, the U.R.T.V.'s succumbed to the power of the Song of Nephillim, driving them mad. Military realians went insane too, and killed millions of civilians with the U.R.T.V.'s. Jr. upon being afraid, broke off his link with the other U.R.T.V.'s and left them to fend for themselves. Albedo, did not succumb to the power of the song, instead, he succumbed to the power of U-DO and became insane. Something had happened to Gaignun on that day, but we aren't sure yet since it never showed or said much about it. ^_^;; To this day, Jr. is constantly haunted by his past, and is always afraid of the song, and U-DO. Also, it was the day "Joachim Mizrahi opened Pandora's box, and released the gnosis on man kind. Now, we are all paying for Mizrahi's ambitions.". So, it was the first time the gnosis had come to be, and because the song of Nephillim was playing, attacked Miltia.(Poor people). Also, it was the first time U-DO had awakened.(Now he's not awake, but he will be soon..or so they say)  
  
U.R.T.V.: Though, I'm not sure WHO made them, they are walking, talking, and thinking biological weapons made to destroy U-DO. Rubedo(Jr.), Gaignun, and Albedo were three special cases. They were mutated more than the others and got special powers. Albedo has the power to heal himself(For example, when he ripped his arm off in front of MOMO then stepped on his arm, it instantly grew back. Same goes for when he ripped off his head off..and when Jr. blew up his head and upper left part of his body.). Now, because of coming in contact with U-DO he also has the power to steal ones consciousness. Gaignun has the power to telepathically talk with Jr. and to manipulate people through their heads. Like mind control!.kinda. and Jr/ Rubedo has the power to control time. Thus the reason he's 26, but only looks 12, because his body won't age. (Though he wouldn't mind looking his age.) Also, Jr. and Albedo(not sure bout Gaignun) have the power to surround their bodies with a powerful and DESTRUCTIVE Aura. How lovely. U.R.T.V.'s are very unknown, since they looked so much like realians and were assumed to be realians during the Miltian Conflict. Albedo, Gaignun, and Jr. are the only U.R.T.V.'s left. The only way to tell a realian from a U.R.T.V. is(Well look for Gaignun, Albedo, or Jr.) to look for the number they have on their..I think it's on their right hand.  
  
U.M.N.: a big computer network that takes care of E-mails, and gate jumps!( Gatejumps are when you fly through hyperspace. Like the gateway to Hyperspcace.)  
  
The Lost Jerusalem: This is a mysterious place marked throughout the universe. It is BELIEVED to be where Earth and the galaxy it's located in resides. For some reason, mankind can no longer go near it because they need something. (-_-;; I forgot what it was.) And no, people no longer reside on Earth.  
  
Pleroma: An old abandoned asteroid where people used to go for religious freedom, or something like that. It's an old church inside a floating asteroid. The U-TIC found the asteroid, and made it their "secret" hideout. This is also where they held MOMO prisoner before Ziggy rescued her.  
  
Zohars: Big mysterious gold cross like things. People have a tendency to disappear around them, and, in the case of the planet Ariadne, can make planets disappear if they get out of control...either that or it was an emulater that did that. There is only 1 Zohar, which is in Miltia.  
  
Emulators: Emulators were made by Joachim Mizrahi. Surprise, surprise. They are copies of the original Zohar. There are 7 of them, and all of them are currently in the possession of the Kukai Foundation inside the Durandel. They look just like the Zohat, except they have different symbols in the middle of them.  
  
Miltia: A planet much like Earth where people used to live before the Miltian Conflict. Now, the survivors of the Miltian Conflict, like Jin, were moved to 2nd Miltia.  
  
2nd Miltia: Another planet much like Eath located in somethings called the Miltian Star System. It seems, the U-TIC wish to destroy this planet to get to Milita...  
  
the Durandal: The Kukai's Foundation most heavily armed ship. It has a park, a hangar, a residential area, an isolationed area, a dock, and the bridge. Also, it turnes into a sky scraper when it docks in the Kukai Foundation. Very pretty. It's basically all red on the outside with these wing looking things rotating around the front of the ship.  
  
The Elsa: This medium sized ship is where you do most of the traveling in. It's a light greenish area with some white on it. It has a bridge, a kitchen, two big rooms, a catapult, and a hangar. Nothing special. When you're not traveling on this ship, you're on traveling on the Durandal.  
  
A/N; As you can see I'm very thorough.(kinda) And, if you're looking for pictures of the characters try looking in Zenosaga.com or Xenosaga.com, or you could just go to google images and try your luck. Or, you could just buy the game and look in the manual!!^_^ Anyways, I hope this answers all your questions!! Now go read the next chapter!! And please R&R!!(If you have a better description of the characters physical traits or the Lost Jerusalem.or anything really, please feel free to send it to me Via E-mail or Review. Thanks.) 


	4. so it all begins

Disclaimer: This goes for ALL my chapters. I don't anything cept the plot!!!  
  
A/N: Ok! Sorry I haven't been able to update much. I've been busy with Games Olympics, SM x Chrono Cross, and War of the Worlds. But, I did get 2 chapters in.kinda. I would've updated sooner, but FF.net decided to turn evil and not let me upload any documents for a while. -_- Anyways, here's the next chapter, enjoy!!  
  
~Blah~ thoughts/ telepathic talking  
"blah" speech  
  
"Washu? Dinner's ready!" Sasami quietly said as she walked through Washu's lab, looking for the said scientist.  
  
"Thanks, Sasami! Could you save me some for later? I'm almost done! Oh, and could ya' get that wrench over there?" Washu asked as she popped out of nowhere. Sasami nodded and picked up a small wrench.  
  
"This?" She asked as she held it up for Washu to see. The red head nodded and Sasami politely handed it to her.  
  
"Umm.Miss Washu, please don't overwork yourself." Sasami timidly said. Washu looked at her in surprise, then she grinned warmly at Sasami.  
  
"Ah, don't worry Sasami! I'll be out in an hour! Just save some dinner for me, ok?" She said with a wink. Sasami cheerfully nodded and headed out, careful not to step on anything. Washu let out a soft sigh, then, quickly turned her attention to the machine.  
  
"Back to work!" She said.  
  
"Ah, you two must be the two directors of this foundation. I am Kagato, the representative sent by the U-TIC Oragnization." Kagato calmly started. Jr. rolled his eyes.  
  
~No, duh.~ he thought to himself. He was slightly startled when he heard Gaignun in his head.  
  
~You may not trust him..hell, I don't trust him either, but BEHAVE!~ He sternly said. Jr. shot Gaignun an annoyed glare, but turned his attention back to the representative.  
  
".Commander Margulis wishes an alliance against the gnosis." He said calmly. Gaignun and Jr. exchanged nervous glances but quickly sat down near Kagato.  
  
"Yes. If you don't mind me asking, why is Margulis asking US, the Kukai Foundation, for an alliance? Wouldn't an alliance with the Federation be more beneficial? Or perhaps one with Vector?" Gaignun asked. Kagato smirked at him.  
  
"Because, you all have good military experience, something Vector lacks. Plus, you already HAVE good relations with Vector, so we figure we shall make an alliance with them, next. As for the Federation, they are easily swayed by simple bribes, and we have managed to put so many spies in there, they are too.. unreliable. They trust to easily and have become lax in security and defense. A good example of that is when we were able to frame you all so easily just because we showed them a simple video. Had they checked with Vector or OTHER survivors they would've known the truth. They are too..foolish. You all would be are most beneficial against an enemy like the gnosis." Kagato lazily explained. Jr. narrowed his eyes at him, not convinced.  
  
".Ok, but, you know the Kukai Foundation originally was a government agency for the Federation made to watch you guys. We, of all people, would NEVER trust ya'. Well, not that easily at least." Jr. said. Kagato rolled his eyes. Clearly annoyed by Jr.'s lack of trust.  
  
".Yes well, a boy like you wouldn't understand. You can just go back to school and do whatever you were doing. Leave this negotiation stuff to us, ADULTS." Kagato said. Jr. just shrugged and hopped out of his seat.  
  
"Tch, you're the adult. Whatever you say. I'm outta' here, Gaignun. Have fun making negotiations that I wouldn't understand cause I'm to YOUNG." Jr. said as he headed out. Clearly not caring the least bit. Gaignun grabbed Jr.'s arm and glared at him.  
  
"No, stay. It's good EXPERIENCE for you." Gaignun said through gritted teeth. Jr. sighed and sat back down.  
  
"Damn. So close, too." He muttered to himself. He mentally cringed when he felt Gaignun suddenly yell loudly in his mind. He shot a glare at Gaignun, who just smirked at him.  
  
~ You're not getting away that easily, Rubedo.~ Gaignun said smugly in Jr.'s mind. He visibly flinched at the usage of his real name.  
  
"Ahem, sorry for interrupting your father son moment or whatever the hell you two are, but if you PLEASE?" Kagato asked upon seeing the two glaring at eachother. Gaignun got an apologetic look on his face while Jr. stuck his tongue out at Kagato.  
  
"Tough." Jr. said, ".OW!" He exclaimed as he glared at Gaignun, who had stomped on Jr.'s foot.  
  
~Jr. now's not the time.~ Gaignun telepathically said. Jr. just grumpily rolled his eyes and slumped back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Right then, what are the U-TIC's terms of negotiation?" Gaignun asked.  
  
"Simple really. Complete and total demilitarization." Kagato said. Both directors' jaws dropped in shock.  
  
"Are you kidding me?! You gotta' be insane if ya' think we're gonna' do  
  
THAT!" Jr. exclaimed. Gaignun calmly nodded in agreement.  
  
"He's right. If we did that, the gnosis could easily wipe out this foundation. Not to mention the Federation, and, for all we know, this is some kind of trap. I'm afraid we'll have to disagree with these terms. If you have alternate terms we're listening. If you don't I shall send someone to escort you to your ship." Gaignun said calmly. Kagato, surprisingly enough, smirked, then, let out a dramatic sigh.  
  
"Well, I see your mind is made up then. We have no alternate terms, and I'm afraid you won't like this." Kagato said in a fake disappointed voice as he simply snapped his fingers..  
  
"DONE!!!" Washu proudly exclaimed to herself as she took a step back and proudly examined her work. Then, she happily headed out to inform the others.  
  
"Ryoko, be a good girl and get everyone, alright?" Washu asked cheerfully. Ryoko rolled her eyes and teleported off to find everyone.  
  
"What is it, Miss Washu?" Mihoshi asked as she walked into the living room. Kiyone and Sasami followed shortly after.  
  
"Wait and find out..and don't move. No reason to risk my invention getting destroyed by you." Washu muttered to herself.  
  
"Uhh, Washu, we alerted HQ of what's going on. They said they offer their support if need be." Kiyone said. Washu nodded her thanks. Then Aeka, Ryoko, Katsuhito, and Tenchi came in.  
  
"Miss Washu, I have alerted Jurai of this development, and Umm.well." Aeka nervously stuttered. Washu looked at her curiously.  
  
"Well?" she inquired.  
  
"The Jurai royal family is coming too. Aeka's papa, mama, and Katsuhito's mama." Ryoko said with smrik. Aeka glared at her.  
  
"Why you." she trailed off when she heard a familiar ship landing.  
  
"AEKAA!!!!" a woman exclaimed. The two princesses of Jurai sweat dropped when they heard their mother some charging in the house.  
  
"Aeka! Sasami!" she exclaimed spreading her arms wide open. Suddenly, Sasami and Aeka got tears in their eyes.  
  
"Mama!" they exclaimed simultaneously.  
  
"My babies!" Misaki exclaimed. The three hugged each other.  
  
"Oh, Tenchi, Ryo-oki, Miss Washu, Miss Ryoko, Yosho, Mihoshi, Kiyone, how are you?" She asked. They just nervously waved to her in greeting.  
  
~I can't believe this.~ Washu thought to herself. Then, Azusa (the king) and Funaho (Yosho's mom) gracefully walked in. He discreetly stopped in front of Tenchi and Katsuhito.  
  
"Yosho, Tenchi. I have been informed you are going after Kagato. We are going to join you." He said sternly. Washu quickly stepped.  
  
"Uh..is that wise? I mean, who will stay and watch Jurai?" she pointed out. Funaho smiled at Washu.  
  
"The trees of Jurai have decided to help us, and watch over our people." Funaho explained.  
  
".Riight. Anyways, if you're sure. I mean we're going into the vast unknowns here." Washu said. Azusa glared at her.  
  
"We're going." He stated coldly. She sighed, knowing the hopelessness of the situation and looked at Kiyone.  
  
"Please don't tell me any of your people are coming too." She said. Kiyone and Mihoshi both shook their heads in a negative.  
  
"Nope! We have to write reports!" The blond said happily. Washu just shrugged and gestured to the door to her lab.  
  
"It's in here." They nodded and walked in. Carefully avoided the numerous wires spread throughout the lab.  
  
"Azaka! Kamidake! Come on." Aeka sternly commanded her bodyguards. They quickly followed the royal family.  
  
"As you wish." They said. Finally, they stopped at a bug machine.  
  
"Here it is. Ain't it beautiful? Anyways, step in that square over there." Washu said as she pointed to a medium sized square painted on the floor. Everyone squeezed in and waited while Washu did last minute check ups.  
  
"Hurry, Washu!" Ryoko exclaimed.  
  
"Patience! You don't want me to send you to the middle of nowhere, do you?!" Washu snapped. Ryoko rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's basically where we're going." She muttered. Finally Washu grinned to herself and gave them the thumbs up. Then, a blinding flash of surreal white light engulfed them.  
  
A/N: WHOO! Chappie 3 up! Please R&R thanks! 


	5. We made it!

A/N: Yo all! Well, here's the next chapter. Feel free to R&R!!!^_^  
  
".huh?" Jr. unintelligently said after Kagato snapped his fingers. Gaignun narrowed his eyes as Kagato just continued to smirk at the two.  
  
"..Well, I'll give you one last..deal. The Kukai Foundation aid The U- TIC organization. Do you agree?" Kagato asked. Jr. glared suspiciously at him.  
  
"What kind of 'aid'?" He asked.  
  
"Simple, if we're attacked you must bring in your ships and help us. You will help supply us with weapons, and any other things we may need, and, we will do the same." He smugly said.  
  
"...You want military aid, right?" Gaignun asked. Kagato nodded, "then, what exactly ARE you planning on doing? If it involves attacking the Federation or obliterating ANOTHER planet, then we don't agree." Gaignun said with a steely tone of voice. Jr. looked up at his long time friend and "father figure" in surprise. For, Gaignun rarely used that tone of voice, especially during a peace negotiation!  
  
~.Gaignun, what's wrong?~ Jr. asked as he eyed Gaignun from the corner of his eye. The two briefly exchanged glances.  
  
~Do you not find it odd, Jr.? That the U-TIC Org. would send a "negotiator" to make a peace treaty, but all it really is is some kind of surrender treaty? Then, they ask for our aid military wise as well as supply wise. Not to mention, they send a complete stranger to do the talking, either that or some low ranking soldier. Margulis wouldn't want this opportunity to slip through his hands, he wouldn't risk it on some rookie or stranger. Something's going on, and I don't like it.~ Gaignun stated.  
  
".Well then, what is your decision?" Kagato smugly asked.  
  
"..Isn't obvious? We don't agree. Now then, get out." Jr. growled. Kagato seemed taken back by the sudden answer, but quickly composed himself.  
  
"I see..Gaignun, is this your decision as well?" He asked as he looked at the now solemn Gaignun.  
  
"..Yeah, it is. Now, like Jr. said, Get out." He coldly said. Kagato narrowed his eyes at the two.  
  
"..So be it. I will not stand in the way of your decision." Kagato said as he stood up from his chair and prepared to leave, "but, I will make you regret it, till then." He said as he left. The two directors just stood their, lost in thought until Mary came in.  
  
".Little Master? Master Gaignun, I take it things didn't go to well? Oh well, it's ok, who'd want to be allies with the U-TIC anyways?" Mary said as she tried to lighten the mood.  
  
"...Mary, get Helmer on the line. Tell him it's urgent." Gaignun commanded as he left the room. Mary watched in confusion as she saw Gaignun leave.  
  
"Uh.ok?" She answered, then, she turned to face Jr., "Little Master, what happened?" she asked.  
  
".I'll tell ya' later." He muttered as he passed Mary.  
  
"..Geez, I've never seen them so.so.Ziggy like." She muttered as she too left the room.  
  
"...WOW!! IT WORKED!!" Washu triumphantly exclaimed as she looked around the alleyway she was currently in.  
  
".That's great, Washu, but where the hell ARE we?" Ryoko growled. Aeka, Tenchi, and Sasami helped Azusa, Funaho, and Misaki up from the ground while Katsuhito, Mihoshi, and Kiyone looked around in surprise.  
  
"..For some different world, it really doesn't look to different from Earth." Kiyone said.  
  
"But that's where you're wrong! This is artificial AIR, and there's also artificial WATER right over there!" Washu exclaimed in pure glee as she ran out of the alleyway towards the artificial water. Everyone sweat dropped but followed the ecstatic mad scientist. Funaho walked towards Katsuhito, and grabbed his ear.  
  
"Yosho, you STILL haven't contacted me in awhile, and you didn't even help your own MOTHER up?" She growled. Before Katsuhito could think of an answer, Washu came back.  
  
".Oh yeah, Katsuhito, you should changed to your Jurian form. After all, if people were to see us fight, they'd think us weird if we had an old guy fighting with us, no offence." Washu said, "And, one other thing, before I could go into the open I noticed something. The clothes people wear are SPECTACULARLY different then ours. So, we'd stick out.a lot." Washu said. Then, she got out her transparent computer and started to wildly type something. Misaki edged in, trying to see what Washu was typing.  
  
"Washu, what are you doing?" Sasami asked. The red haired scientist just grinned and pressed a red flashing button. To everyone's surprise, they were wearing the weirdest clothes they've ever seen.  
  
".WASHU! WHAT AM I WEARING!?" Azusa roared, outraged by his new outfit. Everyone stopped examining what they were wearing, and looked at the pissed king of Jurai.  
  
"..Father, it's a suit. What's wrong with it?" Aeka asked as she disdainfully looked at the skirt she was wearing.  
  
"Where is my Jurian attire?" He growled as he glared at Washu. She just shrugged him off.  
  
" It's formal, and normal enough. It suits you." Funaho said. Azusa growled a bit, but didn't talk back.  
  
"AWWW!! How CUTE!!" Misako cooed, as she was everyone's outfit. Ryoko just sweat dropped.  
  
"Well, at least ONE person likes the new change." She muttered.  
  
"Nah, I like it, too" Sasami said as she twirled around in her new dress.  
  
"Well, NOW we can explore, and see if we made it to that 'Kukai Foundation' place." Tenchi said. Katsuhito sighed and changed into his "Jurian form" and followed the others. Everyone, even Washu, was awed at the vast amount of..technology.  
  
"Wow, this must be Washu's heaven." Yosho mused. Ryo-ohki "meowed" in agreement. Everyone was snapped out of their trance by two voices.  
  
".Princess Aeka, Princess Sasami, King Azusa, Queen Funaho, Queen Misaki, what about us?" The guardians nervously asked as they continued to hide in the shadows of the alleyway.  
  
".Oh yeah, I forgot about you two." Washu said. She pulled out her transparent computer started to type some more things into it. Suddenly, the two guardians became mini-sized. Aeka carefully picked up her two guardians and look at Washu strangely.  
  
".What?! I got the idea from when you all were arrested for treason, remember, I was there!!" Washu defensively said. ¬_¬ Everyone just continued to walk, not bothering to comment.  
  
"....Great...just peachy. Captain's pissed...again." Tony muttered as he and Hammer walked through the streets of the foundation.  
  
"Man, I wish we could've stayed on 2nd Miltia!!" whined Hammer. Tony nodded in agreement, and the two sighed.  
  
"I know, now everyone except Little Master and chaos are eating some of Shion's cooking, and they're staying in that cozy house while relax and- " Tony started, but Hammer quickly cut him off.  
  
"Hey Tony, stop doing that, and where IS chaos? I haven't seen him since we docked on the foundation." Hammer said as he looked around. The pilot shrugged and continued to walk.  
  
"I dunno, probably talking with the Little Master or something." He muttered.  
  
".So...how do we know if this is the Kukai foundation?" Ryoko boredly asked as they aimlessly wondered around.  
  
"Clues" Washu simply stated. Sasami looked around and grinned.  
  
"Look! Look! It's a sign!! It says, Welcome valued tourists to the Kukai Foundation!!" Sasami exclaimed. Everyone quickly crowded wound the sign.  
  
"Hey she's right! Good job, Sasami!" Tenchi said. Ryo-ohki nuzzled Sasami's neck in congratulations.  
  
"Aww.aren't you proud or our little Sasami?" Misaki asked Azusa. He stiffly nodded, not wanting to get on her bad side.  
  
"So, now what?" Kiyone asked.  
  
"..Hmm..We should try and gather data!!" Washu declared.  
  
".for the mission or for you? ¬o¬" Ryoko asked. She just glared at Ryoko.  
  
"for the mission..and for me! We need data to see where Kagato might try to target on this foundation that would destroy it!" she said defensively. Everyone bought her answer and continued to once again aimlessly wonder around.  
  
A/N: Bleah, I don't like this chapter to much. I'll probably re-write it later. Hope you all like, please, R&R! 


	6. the mysterious stranger

"Nigredo, how have thing's been going?" Helmer asked from his desk. Gaignun glared at the man before him.  
  
"Helmer, it's Gaignun, not Nigredo, and I'm afraid the foundation's been threatened by the U-TIC....again. I thought it best to warn you just incase they decided to attack 2nd Miltia again." Gaignun grimly stated.  
  
"I see. How did this happen?" Helmer asked. Gaignun sighed and explained about the whole "peace negotiation" thing, "...It seems like the U-TIC is getting bolder by the day. At this rate it's only a matter of time before they awaken...U-DO. That is, unless the Federation notices the spies within and tries to stop the U-TIC, and get rid of those spies. Vector, 2nd Miltia, and the Kukai Foundation can only last so long. I would've thought the Federation saw this by now, what with the U-TIC framing us, and Proto Merkahba's recent reawakening and destruction." Helmer sighed. Gaignun chuckled.  
  
"Jr.'s always been saying things like that, even before this whole fiasco with Proto Merkahba, Albedo, the Zohars, Vector, the 100-series proto-type, and so on." He said with a slight smirk.  
  
"He has has he? Interesting....if you don't mind me asking, how has he been? I haven't seen him in awhile, not to mention Albedo's back again..." He trailed off.  
  
"He's fine. Though, he was rather irritated when I commanded Captain Mathews and his crew to take Jr. back to the Foundation. I guess Jr. told them to wait here until he can go back. I've noticed the pilot and navigator wandering around the foundation."  
  
"I see...well, it's been nice speaking with you, old friend. We've already tightened security since The whole Proto Merkahba incident. I'll tell you if I learn something about the U-TIC's new plans." Helmer said.  
  
"Thanks, I appreciate it. I'll tell you if we find anything else out as well." Helmer nodded and the screen turned blank. Gaignun let out a sigh and slumped back in his chair, "It seems the Song of Nephillim just marked the beginnings of our troubles."  
  
"WASHU!! We've been wondering around fro HOURS! What are we supposed to find?!" Ryoko growled. Everyone groaned in agreement. Washu just sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"C'mon!! It's good exercise! Besides, who knows where Kagato is, right? We should find him before he tries to destroy this place." Washu said.  
  
"The foundations meeting room." A voice stated.  
  
"Wha?!" Aeka exclaimed as everyone turned around. They were surprised and slightly worried when they saw a 16-year-old boy with silver hair and translucent blue eyes.  
  
"You said you were looking for a man named Kagato. He's in the foundation's meeting room with Gaignun Kukai and Gaignun Kukai Jr. I believe they're talking about peace negotiations." The boy said. Azusa eyes him suspiciously.  
  
"And how do you know this, boy?" He asked. He shrugged.  
  
"I passed the room. I heard some yelling, something about 'not surrendering', It sounded like Gaignun Jr.'s voice." He explained.  
  
"..Hmm..What's your name?" Washu asked. He smiled at them.  
  
"I'm sorry, my name is chaos, yours?" He asked to everyone. The Tenchi group exchanged nervous glances, unsure of what to do.  
  
"..Sasami, my name's Sasami." She said with a smile.  
  
"Sasami! What are you doing?! For all we know this boy could be a spy for Kagato." Aeka hissed. Chaos just blinked in confusion from the accusation.  
  
"A spy..for Kagato? Actually, I'm part of the crew of the Elsa, a small ship that took Gaignun Jr. here from 2nd Miltia. We're waiting for him to finish what Gaignun sent him here to do, that's all." He explained.  
  
"...My name's Washu!" the red haired scientist exclaimed. Now she was getting surprised looks.  
  
".Uhh.well..I guess since Washu and Sasami trust you..My names Tenchi Masaki."  
  
"Yosho."  
  
"..I can't believe I'm doing this...Ryoko."  
  
"My name is Aeka."  
  
"Kiyone and this is Mihoshi my partner." Kiyone said as she gestured to herself and the frantically waving Mihoshi.  
  
".My name's Misaki!!"  
  
"Funaho, it's a pleasure to meet you, chaos."  
  
"..Hmph, Azusa."  
  
"and this is Ryo-oki!" Sasmi said as she held out the furry creature.  
  
"I see, well then, if you don't mind me asking, why are you looking for this Kagato?" chaos asked.  
  
".......it's..a long story." Washu carefully said. Before chaos could ask anymore questions, another voice was heard,  
  
"Hey chaos, there you are! Master Gaignun wants to see us." Mathews said as he spotted chaos.  
  
"alright, I'll be there in a minute!" he called back. Mathews shrugged and walked away, waiting for him outside the alleyway.  
  
"Well, I'd best be off, but, before I go....here. I believe you'll find it useful." Chaos quickly said as he handed Washu a small Vector computer, "I got it from a friend of mine. They gave it to me a while back. I believe it'll be much more useful for your..cause. Good luck." He said as he ran off leaving behind a surprised..group.  
  
"What is it?" Mihoshi curiously asked as she peered over Washu's shoulder. Everyone curiously crowded around the scientist, each of them eager to find out what the new mysterious stranger gave her. Washu studied it for a while, before carefully pressing a small button. They gasped in surprise as a mirage of images flooded through the mini screen.  
  
"Whoa...what is it?" Kiyone said in surprise as the images continued to show one of a blue haired battle android sucking in a bunch of strange whale looking things (Gnosis ships.) from atop a ship. One of a big white ship like thing blowing up a fleet of smaller ships around a strange floating colony, and another of the same blue haired android cracking the glass from atop the ship saying something. A strange battle in some tunnel like thing.(Hyper space.) The next one of what looked like the insides of something, the ship casually flying through the insides, as if it were looking for something and yet another image showing the big white ship like thing crumbling to pieces and heading towards what looked like Earth, and the last one of the ship crash landing onto.Earth? Then, finally the images stopped, leaving a confused and curious Washu behind them. Taking their knowledge down with them.  
  
A/N: ^_^ I liked this chapter. As for the whole "image" thing. I wrote it from the Tenchi gang's point of view, and the "memories" from the Elsa. That's why there's no Encephalon flash backs. The Else wasn't IN the encephalon. Get it? Anyways, please R&R, thanks! 


	7. the plan

A/N: no reviews for last chapter ;_; Oh well, life goes on.^_^ Anyways, here's the next chapter, constructive criticism and reviews are welcomed, no flames, please!( Unless it's absolutely logical.)  
  
"Hey chaos, who were those people?" Matthews asked as he saw him exit the alleyway. Chaos just smiled at him.  
  
"They're no one important. Now then, why does Gaignun want to see us?" chaos asked. Matthews shrugged.  
  
"I dunno', he just called for us and said it was important." Matthews grunted with a shrug.  
  
"Hey chaos, there you are. We wonderin were you went!" Hammer exclaimed as he and Tony noticed the grumpy captain and the angelic silver haired boy walk towards the foundation.  
  
"Oh, you did, huh? Sorry if I worried you to guys to much." Chaos apologetically said. Tony shrugged.  
  
"Aw, whatever, right? Anyways, we better hurry before little master and Master Gaignun get impatient." Tony muttered as the Elsa's crew twalked towards the looming building of the foundation.  
  
"Whoa, what WAS that?!" Aeka demanded. Washu just shrugged, poking and prodded the mini-computer, trying to get the images to pop up again.  
  
"Patience, I gotta' see those images again!" Washu irritably muttered. Ryoko scowled and took the air.  
  
"Ryoko, what are you doing?" Tenchi asked as he noticed Ryoko looking st the ground from above fore something.  
  
"I'm looking for that chaos guy. He better know just what the hell he gave us, 'cause we sure don't!" Ryoko exclaimed. Washu looked up from examining the computer with her own computer and glared at Ryoko.  
  
"I'll figure it out it time, but, it would be helpful if Ryo-ohki or you..or anybody could follow him. I think he knows more then he letting on...call it scientist's intuition" Washu said with a shrug. Ryoko landed on the ground and glared at the Jurians.  
  
"Well, I found him, he's heading towards some big building with 3 other guys...personally, I think it's time the Jurians do their part in all of this. So, Azake,  
  
Kamidake, and Ryo-ohki can trail that guy, and maybe Kagato if you see him. Any questions?" Ryoko ordered. Aeka gave the ex-space pirate a wary glance, but complied with her orders and took out the two miniature guardians. Washu quickly turned the two to their normal size while Ryo-ohki hopped of Sasami's shoulder and went up to the guardians.  
  
"Mrow!" she happily exclaimed.  
  
"Azake! Kamidake, do not mess this up, understood? You are doing your part in this journey in the name of Jurai! Although, I do not believe we were doing nothing.." Azusa growled as he glared at Ryoko, "I still do not want you 2 to mess this up and disrespect our people..or else!" he warned. The guardians gulped and nodded while Ryo-ohki cheerfully nodded and "mrowed" with confidence.  
  
"Ok, here's the plan, we're going to disguise you two to look like people and Ryo-hoki to look like a cat, ok? I pretty sure you already know what your mission is, to find and stalk our mysterious silver haired 'friend' and Kagato if you find him. We'll meet back here in 5 hours, alright?" Washu explained as she rapidly typed in her transparent computer. The two guardians did indeed turn into people, one a short brown haired man wearing the casual clothes a person in the XS universe would wear while Azake had short blond hair and a suit similar to Gaignun's while Ryo-ohki ended up being a white cat with brown and light brown blotches around him.(Think Gaignun and Jr.'s cat, cause he's supposed to look just like him just without the gold name tag.....I described the cat outta' memory, thus the reason the description is probably off -_-;;)  
  
"Mrow!" Ryo-hoki said in delight as she relished in her new look. Kamidake and Azake seemed slightly less enthusiastic as Ryo-ohku about their new appearances, but didn't dare voice them in front of the Jurian royal family.  
  
"Alright, go!" Sasami said encouragingly, Ryo-ohki gave her a sad glance, but happily hopped after Kamidake and Azake, who awkwardly stumbled along towards the foundation, not sure how to walk. The group sweat dropped as they noticed their friends getting odd looks from passer byres.  
  
".....Can cats hop like that?" Aeka asked as she Ryo-ohki continue to happily hop along, oblivious to the amazed stares it was getting.  
  
".....Nope." Tenchi answered. The groups sighed and exited the dark alley way to try and find anymore clues on Kagato's whereabouts.  
  
A/N: Bleah, I know, amazingly short. Damn writer's block....oh well, please R&R, I'll try and make the next chapter longer...much longer. 


	8. Interrogations

A/N: No reviews again..;_; I feel so unloved on this story. (Softly sobs.) Nah, just kidding, but do R&R it's great inspiration! Makes me think about story ideas faster and helps fend off the evil writer's block!  
  
"Uhh...Little master!!! There's two weird people and a hopping cat looking for that Kagato guy!" Mary said as she noticed Jr. leaving his room. He just arched his eyebrow at her.  
  
"Why are they looking for him?" his expression darkened, "Are they part of the U-TIC?" he asked. Mary shook her head.  
  
"No Little Master, they look like normal civilians." She said. Jr. sighed.  
  
"Alright, I'll deal with them." Then he looked around, "Mary, where's Shelley?" he asked. Mary got a sheepish look on her face.  
  
"I left her to deal with the said guests." She said. Jr. just rolled his eyes and went towards the entrance of the building while muttering to himself. Mary watched him go then went to go find Gaignun to inform this to him as well.  
  
"I'm sorry, sirs, but there is and was NO Kagato here, sirs." Shelley calmly told them. The two "men" stubbornly shook their heads.  
  
"We know a Mister Kagato was atleast VISITING in this building!" Kamidake said.  
  
"And where did you get THAT information from?" Jr. asked as he walked out of the hallway that lead to the entrance. He looked at them pointedly, expecting an answer.  
  
"Don't answer! Don't answer!" Azusa chanted from behind the small inside bush he was hiding behind. Ryoko, who had come with him, gave him an odd look.  
  
"Shut up, old man! We're not supposed to draw attention. We're here to make sure those three don't screw up!" Ryoko hissed. Azusa bristled with barely contained rage at being told to "shut up" and called "Old man"  
  
"...Who the hell's that pint sized brat?" Ryoko muttered to herself, startling Azusa out of his thoughts of outrage and revenge. He looked up and was surprised to see a boy, who LOOKED Sasami's age; it'd be weird if he WAS Sasami's age, with short flaming red hair and a black trench coat, that seemed to be big on him, actually DEMANDING Kamidake and Azake to tell him where and how they heard about Kagato.  
  
"Well, I'm waiting!" Jr. impatiently said as he tapped his foot and crossed his arms over his chest. The two guardians exchanged glances and came up with a conclusion.  
  
"We aren't telling!" Azake stubbornly said. Shelley, who had stayed behind with Jr., glared at them.  
  
"Do you know who you're talking to?! Show respect, you're talking to Gaignun Kukai, Jr., one of the two main directors of this foundation!" Shelley said.  
  
"One of the two main directors of this foundation?!" Azusa quietly exclaimed.  
  
"..Does that mean that pint sized brat owns this place?!" Ryoko said with disbelief.  
  
"..We don't care if he owns this foundation! We must see him or atleast know where Kagato is!" Kamidake urged. Ryo-ohki "Meowed" in agreement. Jr. just gave them an impatient look.  
  
"Listen, yes, a man named Kagato did come here, but, I won't tell you where he is or was unless YOU tell ME why you're looking for him!" Jr. said. The two guardians looked to be thinking about it, then, to Azusa's and Ryoko's surprise, nodded.  
  
"Alright, we have reason to believe Kagato is bent on world domination!" Azake said with a serious grim tone in his voice. Everyone who had been in the room stopped in their tracks while Jr. blinked.  
  
"What?!" Jr. began. Ryoko rolled her eyes.  
  
"Your guardians are a bunch of dolts, you know that? Now everyone's gonna' be in a state of panic!" Ryoko hissed. Azusa growled at Ryoko, his eyes never leaving the scene before them.  
  
"Geez, whatever gave you THAT idea? Was it perhaps he came here representing the damn U-TIC Organization?" Jr. said with sarcasm practically oozing out of his words. The two guardians, Ryoko, and Azusa seemed surprised by the whole sarcasm thing.  
  
"Uhh...well, yeah." They said in surprise. Jr. and Shelley just deadpanned.  
  
"That's why you came?! Because you believe in something EVERYONE here knows?! If you're trying to prove a point like that, go to the Federation! They're the dumbass' who need it!" Jr. growled, "Geez, idiots." He finished under his breath. Once again, Kamidake and Azake were confused.  
  
"...Uhhh....right, so, can we see him?" Kamidake asked. Jr. just deadpanned.  
  
"...He's not here."  
  
"...oh.....Well, do you know where he went?"  
  
"..........no." Jr. answered. The two guardians sighed.  
  
"Alright, then, we're gone." Azake said as the two turned around to leave.  
  
"Why so soon? I'm......eager to know why you all seem so hell bent on the fact that Kagato's bent on world domination..besides the whole U-TIC origination thing." Jr. said as he grabbed the back of both of their shirts/jackets. The two got a slightly nervous expression.  
  
"What?!" Kamidake loudly exclaimed in fear of being figured out.  
  
"...Makes you think we think...he's bent on world domination.." Azake nervously continued in an attempt to cover up Kamidake's outburst.  
  
".....uhh...besides the fact he's with the U-TIC?" Kamidake hurriedly finished. Jr. fixed them with a shrewd look.  
  
"That was THE most lamest attempt at a lit I have EVER seen." Jr. stated. Shelley nodded in silent agreement. The two guardians just sweat dropped at the statement.  
  
"Uhh.....uhh...Lie? What lie? We're not lying, RIGHT, Kamidake?" Azake hurriedly said. Kamidake just managed a nod.  
  
"...Is it perhaps because someone put you up to it? Ya' know, filled you in on something and asked you to investigate?" Jr. went on, ignoring the now panicky expressions on the two guardians' faces.  
  
"...NO!!!" Kamidake yelled.  
  
"....Idiots. PURE Idiots." Ryoko muttered. It took all of Azusa's will power to stop himself from strangling Jr. and his guardians Jr. for his perception and stubbornness and His guardians for their lack of manipulation skills.  
  
"Little master, what should we do with them?" Shelley asked. Jr. shrugged.  
  
"Let's just....let em' go. I think they're just a bunch of blubbering imbeciles." Jr. said with a shrug as he turned to leave back to his room. Shelley seemed surprised by this answer.  
  
"Uhhh....but Little Master, don't you think we should know if there's another person who knows of this Kagato person? I mean, Master Gaignun said he threatened the foundation!" Shelley said. Jr. just waved off her concern.  
  
"This Foundation gets TONS of death threats. Don't worry!" he said as he left.  
  
".....And here I was thinking this kid was smart." Ryoko muttered. Azusa nodded and the two quickly got out from their hiding place, careful not to look to suspicious in front of Shelley. She just gave one last wary glance to the immensely relieved guardians before leaving to go find Mary and Gaignun.  
  
"Azake! Kamidake! You two handled the situation horribly!" Azusa sharply lectured. The two guardians stiffened and bowed to him.  
  
"we're sorry." They hastily mumbled.  
  
"Come on." He commanded. The two guardians quickly followed their king with Ryoko following, Ryo-okhi happily sitting on her shoulders. All of them unaware of the 26 year old red head watching them, and now, following them.  
  
A/N: I know this stories going slow paced but, I'm trying to speed things up!!! Please, R&R!! 


End file.
